


複健 章三針灸

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章三針灸

將手塚的問題挑明後，一個星期下來，治療時的氣氛非常尷尬，兩個人都似乎有話想要說卻都沒說出口，不二也不像平常一樣隨意的話家常緩解治療過程的漫長無趣的時光。  
不二看著手塚正在做重量訓練時緊蹙的眉頭不發一語，微微歎了一口氣，手塚依舊故我，看來手塚還是對於自己不是很信任，看來只好再將重量訓練的重量減輕，增加次數來增強肩膀肌肉的耐受強度下個階段再將重量加上去。其實只要手塚說出口所有的訓練課程和治療方式都可以討論，但手塚總是悶著默默接受所有的訓練和治療。  
「疼不疼？疼要告知。」做超音波治療時不二還是一如往常的叮嚀，只是語氣不像平時溫和，顯得有些生硬。  
「嗯。」手塚還是如同往常應聲表示瞭解。  
就在治療的氛圍有些尷尬的情況下，手塚似乎不像平常一樣乖乖的讓不二做完療程，頻頻轉過頭，好似有話要說的樣子。  
「不二……」手塚在不知第幾次轉頭後，深呼吸一口氣用著有些痛苦的聲音喚著不二，臉上還冒著冷汗。  
「……噗……」不二愣了一下，然後噴笑，同時還不忘將超音波的頻率轉弱些。  
「終於會喊了啊？」不二用著調侃的語氣說著，想到剛剛手塚的聲音聽起來有些隱忍，冷峻的臉龐帶著一絲難為情，還有豆大的冷汗滿布寬淨的額頭，跟平時那樣冷靜穩重的手塚完全不相符，那副景象還真的很好笑。  
「……不二……」看著不二笑成這樣，手塚無語，但是心裡卻因不二笑初生而覺得輕鬆，因為不二又恢復成平時的不二了，就在不二笑出聲那剎那，兩人之前的尷尬蕩然無存。  
「這裡疼嗎？」不二移動了一下儀器，尋找最疼痛的點。  
「嗯，最疼。」  
「好，再告訴我還有哪裡。」不二在痛點做上記號，便又將儀器挪向下個地方。  
手塚很配合的照著不二的話，在很疼和有些微疼痛的地方告訴不二。  
不二默記手塚肩上和手肘上的痛點以便往後的治療，不二笑的釋然，因為手塚終於相信肯敞開心門相信自己，願意配合他的方式治療。其實醫患關係中的信任甚至比是不是大家推薦的名醫還要來的重要。病患的信任與配合，會讓醫生在治療的過程中達到較好的效果，且可以縮短痊癒的時間。

接下來的一個月，手塚完完全全配合著不二的治療已及訓練方式，對於做起來吃力的複健訓練也會坦承的告知不二不會再自己硬撐的將訓練做完。手塚在完全配合不二的診療方式以及訓練課程後明顯感覺到自己手肘的疼痛似乎有明顯的改善，已往練球兩個小時肩膀及手肘會開始出現不適的感覺，現在可以延長到四個小時，在短短的一個月就有如此的改善，手塚的心裡不免感到欣喜及雀躍。

不二是個很不一樣的複健醫師，再幫手塚做完例行的物理治療及複健訓練後都會陪著手塚到練習場看手塚練球，這是前幾個負責手塚的複健醫師都沒有過的行為，剛開始時手塚還會勸不二不要去，畢竟練習時間不短，坐在旁邊看他練球是很浪費時間的事情。不過不二卻總是笑著搖搖頭，對著手塚解釋這也是他工作的一部分，觀察手塚的打法去補強相對較弱的肌群來預防受傷。聽完不二解釋手塚也沒理由阻止不二跟他到球場看他練習，觀察手塚練習是一部分原因，其實在求學時期不二一直都是網球校隊，所以看手塚練習並不無聊，甚至很是欣賞，畢竟自身對於網球仍是保持著興趣，只是這個自身的理由就沒有對手塚說了。  
「今天抽球的感覺很好喔！」在場邊看著手塚練球的不二，笑著對過來喝水擦汗的手塚說。  
「這個月的狀況一天比一天好。」手塚拿著毛巾將從額頭上滑落到臉頰的汗水擦乾淨，點點頭的向不二說著自己最近練球的感覺。  
「看來治療的效果出來了。」對於手塚配合自己的方式傷勢有所改善，不二心裡比誰都開心。  
「謝謝。」手塚點點頭，誠懇得對著不二道了聲謝，轉身又走回球場練習。  
聽到手塚的道謝，不二愣了愣，看著手塚走回球場上堅毅的背影微微一笑，這樣認真堅毅的人勢必會是未來五年網壇的霸主。

看著手塚練習到尾聲時，不二發現手塚的動作似乎沒有先前的舒展，力量似乎無法釋放出來，抽球的動作也稍微有些變形，而手塚的表情也似乎有些壓抑以及很罕見的浮躁，這是這個星期將練習時間延長後才有的情況。練習結束，手塚向教練道謝完，走回休息區，雖不至於眉頭深鎖，但也看的出手塚的心情有些沉悶。  
「辛苦了。」不二將運動飲料遞給手塚，對於手塚的沉悶不二只是給予了一個溫暖的微笑。  
「謝謝。」手塚接過運動飲料對不二點點頭，拿起毛巾蓋在頭上，他現在的心情因為剛剛後半段的練習不順利有些煩躁，不想讓不二發現自己的煩躁。  
「我先到治療室等你。」不二看著手塚的舉動，不二沒有多問什麼，對於這陣子的相處，他知道手塚的教養很好，不會因為自身情緒不佳而遷怒他人，只是需要獨處讓心情平復。  
「嗯。」沒有像往常一樣在不二離開後就去沖澡的手塚，坐在休息區裡喝著運動飲料，深呼吸了幾下，待心情平復了一點才進去澡間。

「久等。」待手塚到治療室時，不二早就準備好放鬆肌肉的滾筒跟網球，坐在治療床上看著他鍾愛的小王子隨身讀本。  
「不會。」看到手塚的情緒似乎已經調整好，不二收起讀本，示意手塚上治療床。  
手塚趴好後，不二便從脖子開始幫手塚按摩放鬆，利用按摩時肌肉的緊繃程度判斷手塚的訓練強度的調整。只是每次按到手塚肩夾骨那個區域時，不二總是會皺眉，那裡似乎在手肘肩膀的肌力強化後仍然沒有改善，這讓不二很不解，看來似乎還是要嘗試不一樣的療方式了。  
「手塚，你聽過針灸嗎？」既然手塚願意相信自己，不二試探性的詢問手塚是不是願意接受新的治療方式。  
「嗯，是將針刺進穴位的一種療法，是中國流傳已久的治療疾病的方式，在近年來也深受國外的學者青睞。」不明白不二為什麼問這個，不過曾在探索性質的節目中看過介紹，對於針灸還是略微瞭解。  
「嗯，以前有治療師嘗試過這樣的治療方式嗎？」聽著手塚的回答，不二點點頭，不禁佩服手塚身為運動員卻也如此見多識廣。  
「沒。」手塚搖搖頭，對於自己的傷勢治療師一向都是以物理治療還有肌力強化的方向下手，從來沒有想過用利用這樣另類的治療方式，或許該說先前的治療師對於針灸並不瞭解所以也沒想到可以用在治療上。  
「那……你願意嘗試嗎？」不二猶豫的問，畢竟手塚從來沒有用過這種方式做過治療，況且有些人對針是具有恐懼感的。  
「……嗯。」手塚沉默了一會，終究還是答應了，不管任何方法，只要有一絲機會可以讓他的手臂痊癒，他都願意嘗試。  
「再找個機會試試看。」不二笑了笑，但是心裡有些微不安。  
「……好。」手塚原本對於針灸這樣未知的治療方式不過看著不二的笑容似乎有點信心。

自從答應為手塚針灸治療後，不二晚上的時間總是拿起關於經絡穴道的書仔細研讀，並搜集相關的治療醫案研究，只為了趕緊找出辦法好讓手塚早日康復。只是當拿出針包要往自己腿上練習紮針時，不二很明顯的猶豫了，甚至是無法下手，每每要紮入皮膚時手便會不由自主的發抖。每次遇到這樣的情況時，不二只能深呼吸安慰自己明天再試試看或許就可以了，仍就是每天練習著紮針。

一日手塚拿著切好的水果要送給不二吃，敲了很久的門卻沒回應，手塚很納悶的走回房間，拿了不二怕忘了帶鑰匙放在他那裡的備份鑰匙，打開門就看到不二沮喪的坐在地上，醫案和書散亂的擺在茶几上，白皙的手臂上及腿上插了幾支針。

「不二，在家怎麼不應門？」手塚對著低著頭的不二關心的詢問。  
不二沒有回應，坐在地上連動都不動。  
「怎麼搞得亂七八糟的？我削了蘋果給你送來一些。」手塚收拾著淩亂的茶几，挪出空位將裝著蘋果的保鮮盒放在桌上。  
「起來吃水果吧！」手塚伸手要拉起坐在地上的不二。  
「……不要管我。」不二將手塚伸出的手拍開，仍是低著頭，語氣冰冷的拒絕手塚。  
對於不二的冷淡手塚覺得莫名其妙，不過似乎察覺到不二低落的情緒，也不把不二無理的舉動放到心上，只覺得不二此時需要有人好好陪著，手塚不發一語也在地上盤腿而坐。  
手塚陪著不二不知道坐了多久，不二突然拿起手邊的酒精棉球在腿上消毒，拿起針在上面停了很久手也不斷發抖，不一會兒滿身大汗，臉色也逐漸蒼白。  
「不二……」看到不二的突然的行為手塚感到疑惑，不久見到不二臉色不對勁，手塚關心的喚他。  
「手塚……抱歉……我們還是放棄針灸治療好了。」不二放下了針，一臉失意的向手塚道歉。  
「沒事的。」手塚皺著眉頭，看著一向自信的不二露出沮喪的神情，還有語氣裡帶著的自暴自棄，忍住想擁抱眼前脆弱的人好好的安慰，只能用著平靜低沉的嗓音安撫處在不安的不二。  
「……還是不行，雖然一直有在練習，但我忘不了那個回憶，我沒勇氣再拿起針了。」不二一臉洩氣的說，聲音微微顫抖，執針的手更是一直發抖，說完不二不甘心的緊咬著嘴唇。  
「沒事的。」手塚看見那麼沮喪的不二，也不強求治療的機會。雖然好奇不二那段令他恐懼的回憶，但是看不二的樣子是不想提起，也就不必多問。忍不住伸手揉了揉不二的頭，想藉此給不二鼓勵。  
「對不起……」頭頂上的溫度讓不二此刻內疚的心裡感到溫暖，但是不二心裡對於自己的懦弱很是生氣。  
「沒事。」手塚將不二手腳上的針小心的拔起，又用酒精棉花給傷口消毒，仔細的將針插回針包裡。  
「謝謝……」看著手塚溫柔的動作，不二心裡的委屈似乎快要從眼眶裡湧現，不敢抬頭看手塚，怕看見手塚堅定澄澈的雙眼會忍不住崩潰。  
「好好休息，別想針灸的事了。水果記得吃。」手塚覺得不二現下需要獨處，幫不二收拾好淩亂，溫聲得對著不二叮囑幾句變回了自己的房間。


End file.
